kokoro
by Sasazaki mami
Summary: kisah cinta seorang hyuuga hinata yang agak rumit


Hai reader ini adalah debut pertama saya . sebelumnya saya hanya pembaca :D . ini murni ff saya sendiri. Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya agak mainstream. Tenang aja, Saya buatnya happy ending. Selamat membaca.. #bow

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story: hani chan

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO. Amatiran

Musim dingin telah berganti menjadi musim semi, Matahari telah terlihat dari peredarannya, langit yang terlihat bersih. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, pohon sakura terlihat disepanjang jalan. Udara yang hangat dan cuaca yang cerah namun tidak terik. Suasana yang ramah. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. mungkin berpiknik dibawah pohon yang rindang dapat menjadi pilihan yang bagus.

Aku mulai melangkah melalui kerumunan manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang, terlihat beberapa kendaraan melintasi jalan. Hari ini tak ada bedanya. Orang-orang mulai melakukan aktifitas sebagaimana mestinya.

Aku dapat melihat gerbang sekolah dari kejauhan, terlihat siswa siswi yang telah memenuhi area sekolah. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku, aku melihat pemandangan yang yang seharusnya tidak ku lihat. Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kakiku sulit digerakkan. Aku melihat seorang laki laki berambut pirang yang tengah mengelus puncak kepala seorang gadis. Seharusnya aku tau, suatu saat apa yang kulihat itu akan terjadi, seharusnya aku sudah mempersiapkan diri akan hal hal seperti itu cepat atau lambat akan kulihat. Aku genggam erat tanganku, dadaku terasa nyeri dan sesak. Rasanya seperti dihujam ribuan pisau. Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari sini sebelum hal yang buruk mengapa aku jadi benci musim semi..

"**aku suka kamu, kamu suka dia dan dia suka kamu".**

FLASHBACK

"hinata chan!"

Aku tau suara itu, suara itu terdengar familiar di telingaku. Tanpa aku berbalik pun, aku tau siapa yang tengah memanggilku. Suara inilah yang dapat membuatku merona dan salah tingkah.

"a-ada apa na-narutokun?".

"sakura chan menerimaku, saat aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku!".

"…".

"hehehe! Aku tau, kau pasti kaget. Kemarin setelah aku latihan. Kau tau tanpa menunggu lama jawabannya, sakurachan langsung menerimaku dan….

Nafasku tercekat, Aku tak biasa mendengarkan suaranya, apa yang dia katakana?. Telingaku terasa tuli. Jantungku berdendum keras. Yang kudengar itu..

"hinata? Kau mendengarkan ku?"

"…"

"hinata?"

Saat tangannya menepuk nepuk bahuku, kesadaranku kembali. Aku melihat alisnya yang bertautan. Aku tak mengerti ekspresi apa yang dia buat.

"o-oh iya iya.. aku dengar. Hehe ..

Aku memberi jeda.

Selamat"

FLASHBACKOFF

Aku tahu betapa bodohnya aku mengucapkan selamat padanya. Selamat untuk apa? Selamat untuk aku yang tengah dilanda patah hati? aku tau aku ini bodoh. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi tidakkah dia merasa aku menyukainya. Demi tuhan! Bukankah terlihat jelas bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku merutuki kebodohan dan ketidak pekaanya. Mataku memanas, aku menggosok mataku sebelum air mataku meleleh. Aku tak ingin menangis lagi, aku tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, karna seberapa banyak aku menangis, itu tak akan merubah keadaan. Dia akan selalu bersama sang pujaan hati.

"**inikah rasanya sakit hati?"**

Sudah sekitar 1 bulan sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Dalam satu bulan pun dia berubah. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi lagi, senyuman yang sehangat mentari yang dapat membuatku tersipu dan salah tingkah, tak ada ajakan pulang bersama atau makan bersama. Tempat dimana biasanya kami makan siang berubah menjadi tempat 'mereka'.

Sebegitu mudahkah aku dilupakan olehnya? Dibuang seperti barang rongsokan. Sebegitu mudahkan wanita itu memasuki kehidupannya?

"**bisakah aku mematikan tombol cinta".**

Aku mulai menelusuri koridor, arah tujuanku menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ruangan yang nyaris tak terjamah oleh sebagian murid. Itu karna perpustakaan identik dengan kata 'membosankan'.

Aku melihatnya diujung koridor, orang yang telah mendominasi pikiran dan hatiku. Dia yang membuatku mengenal cinta, tapi dia juga yang membuatku patah hati.

"oh.. hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia tetaplah bodoh, tapi aku suka.. aku menyukai semua tentangnya.

"hinata..?"

"i-iya narutokun?"

Dia tertawa. Apa yang dia tertawakan? Aku menyeritkan dahi, alisku saling bertautan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirakannya?

"hahaha.. maaf kau tak berubah sampai sekarang hinata"

Dia mengacak-acak puncak kepalaku. Beberapa saat, otakku merespon entah mengapa tubuhku terasa kaku, lidahku terasa kelu, jantungku bergemuruh, aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan untuk sesaat aku merasa bahagia. Saat kesadaranku kembali, ini yang kubenci. Perlakuannya yang seperti ini membuatku semakin berharap.

Kutepis tangannya. Dia tersentak, aku tau dia terkejut. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengenal kepribadiannya. Kemana hinata yang berlaku lembut?

"maa-af naruto nanti haruno san melihat. Nanti dia sa-salah paham"

Aku ini bodoh. Dan aku tau itu.

"ah.. kau benar.."

".."

"oiya.. hinata, maafkan aku selama beberapa hari ini. Aku tak bisa main bersamamu. Aku tak mau sakura chan salah paham" dia tesenyum lembut, aku tau senyuman itu bukan ditujukan untukku.

Aku ingin berteriak. Kekasihnya itu sungguh egois, dia memonopoli naruto. Tapi bukankah dia memiliki hak untuk melakukanya? Sedangkan aku? Sekarang aku tahu mengapa cinta itu membuat orang jadi buta. Ketika menyukai seseorang, kau akan melakukan apapun asal kau dapat bersamanya. Cinta membuat kita egois. Mementingkan diri sendiri..

"y-ya.. tak apa"

Hening, tak ada diantara kami yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. suasananya terasa canggung. Sebelum aku angkat bicara..

"baiklah, aku duluan. Sakura menungguku. Jaa !"

Bisakah dia tidak menyebutkan 'nama' itu dihadapanku. Aku melihat punggungnya menjauh, dia semakin menjauh. Dia tak bisa lagi kujangkau. Tidak, dia terlalu jauh.

"**ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Cinta ini tidak akan pernah terbalaskan"**

Sesegera mungkin aku memasuki perpustakaan dan menutup kembali pintu perpustakaan. Aku menoleh kearah meja pustakawan, sepertinya sang penjaga tak ada. Dalam sekejap tubuhku terduduk diatas lantai marmer yang terasa dingin. Aku memeluk lututku. Air mata ini tidak terbendung lagi. Tubuhku bergetar. Sakit.. sesak..

'Kenapa bukan aku yang ada disampingnya?!'

"jangan duduk didepan pintu..

Kalimat itu bagaikan sihir. Isakanku tiba-tiba terhenti.

Dan jangan menangis"

Saat kuangkat kepalaku, aku melihat dia sudah berjongkok didepanku. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan bola mata hitam pekat. Dia tengah memandangku.

Aku tersentak. Berambut raven? Bola mata yang pekat?. Bukankah dia seorang pangeran sekolah yang selalu dijadikan bahan perbincangan? Dia dikenal memiliki wajah yang tampan, jenius dan kaya raya dan.. saat iini dia tengah menatapku. Tubuhku terasa bergetar. Apa yang dia inginkan?

Tiba-tiba tangan putih pucatnya menyentuh pipiku, tangannya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Dia menyapu jejak air mataku. Dia menatapku begitu lembut, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Wajahku memanas, aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Malu, marah, sedih semuanya menjadi satu.

"jangan menangis"

Tunggu. apa benar tentang rumor yang dikatakan para gadis. Banyak orang bilang bungsu uchiha ini angkuh, dan dikenal tatapannya yang dingin dan menusuk. Tapi kenapa dimataku dia terlihat begitu.. lembut.

Entah kenapa beberapa saat aku melupakan kejadian tadi.

"**dia datang bagaikan pangeran di cerita dongeng"**

Sepertinya musim semi terasa begitu panjang. Warnanya, aku tidak suka pohon sakura, karna mengingatkanku pada wanita itu. Kapan musim semi akan berakhir?

"Hyuuga san"

"i- iya sensei?" aku bangkit dari kursi.

"letakkan tugasnya dimejaku, ingat saat musim panas kau ada pelajaran tambahan"

"baik sensei".

Aku kembali duduk. Aku mulai menggoreskan angka angka diatas kertas. Sesekali mengetukan pensil kemeja. Saat ini aku sedang berfikir keras dan mencoba untuk fokus. Namun pikiranku kembali melayang. Sejak kejadian itu nilaiku menurun, aku jadi tidak fokus. Aku memang bukan anak yang pintar tapi sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Setidaknya aku dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, aku terlihat mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan guru. Tapi pikiranku melayang-layang entah kemana. Ingin rasanya ku tertawa. Menertawakan diri sendiri betapa bodohnya aku. Sebegitu besarkah efeknya ?

'yosh, selesai juga' gumamku.

Aku berhenti menulis. Aku mulai bergegas membereskan buku dan peralatan sekolah. Aku tau hari sudah semakin sore. Saat kulihat keadaan kelas pun, ternyata sudah sepi.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor guru. Kulirik jam tangan yang berada ditangan kananku. Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 4. Aku mulai berlari-lari kecil.

Saat aku melewati kelas sang dambaan hati. Aku melihat dia dan kekasihnya masih berada didalam kelas. Semenjak naik kelas XI, aku memang tidak sekelas dengannya. Aku berhenti melangkah. Kulihat wajahnya dengan seksama, tidak ada yang berubah. Raut wajahnya, cara bicaranya dan semuanya tetap sama. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya perubahannya, Cara dia memandang gadis berambut merah jambu itu berbeda. Tatapan itu berbeda saat dia menatapku. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tau bahwa dia hanya memandangku sebagai 'teman', tidak lebih. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikiranku jadi kacau.

Entah mengapa aku berada di sini. Diatap sekolah. Aku tak tau rasanya aku ingin kemari, saat ini aku tak ingin pulang. Semua kejadian itu terputar kembali layaknya sebuah film. Aku hanya tersenyum getir. Mungkin dia bukan ditakdirkan untukku. Mungkin..

Tanpa sadar, aku menitikan air mata.

"aku akan membantumu"

Suara itu..

"aku akan membantumu melupakannya..

".."

Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku"

Aku langsung membalikan badan, pria berambut raven itu datang lagi. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan keseriusan. Aku tau dia serius. Tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Pikiranku buyar, aku bingung.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tak dapat mengerakkan tubuhku seakan membeku. Jarakku dengannya begitu dekat, tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dariku, membuatku mengadahkan kepala. Matanya seperti menghipnotisku, matanya begitu kelam. Aku dapat merasakan ibu jarinya, dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama saat di perpustakaan. Wajahku memanas membuatku ingin memejamkan mata..

"aku menyukaimu"

".." aku membelalakan mata. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"bisakah aku jadi kekasihmu?"

"berhentilah memikirkannya, lihatah aku.."

Tangan kanannya berhenti mengusap pipiku. Tangan kirinya memegang erat bahuku. Aku tidak melihat tatapannya yang angkuh, atau kata-kata yang menusuk. Matanya terlihat seperti sedang memohon?

"a.."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku hanya ingin kau berkata 'iya' ".

Aku merasakan kepalanya berada dipundakku. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku melupakan naruto? Mungkinkah tuhan telah mengirimkan orang yang tepat untukku?

Sepertinya mulai sekarang hari-hariku akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Aku tak akan sendiri lagi..

"**sekarang bukan hanya aku tapi kita. Kita adalah aku dan dia"**

_Takdir.._

Terkadang biarkan takdir mengalir begitu saja. Ikutilah arusnya. Kau tak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Aku merasakan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku. Hari ini langit terlihat agak mendung. Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Aku merasakan helaian rambut mengenai wajahku, kepalanya menyandar dipundakku.

"sasuke kun"

"hn.." dua konsonan itu selalu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"bagaimana jika suatu saat aku meninggalkanmu?"

Aku merasakan lengan yang melingkar dipinggangku. Pelukannya semakin erat..

"tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi. Meski kau memohon, meski kau menderita denganku. Kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan mu. Jangan harap" ucapnya terdengar egois memang. Aku hanya tersenyum..

"bagaimana jika aku masih menyukai narutokun?"

"berhentilah memanggil nama 'sibodoh' itu" ucapannya begitu datar. Aku tau reaksinya akan seperti itu saat aku menyebut nama naruto. Walau hanya kurun waktu 1 tahun, aku mengerti apa yang tidak ia sukai dan sifatnya.

"aku.. tak akan pergi kok.."

Aku memberi jeda saat berbicara.

" ah! Seandainya dulu sasuke kun datang lebih cepat, aku jadi tak perlu merasakan sakit hati" aku memandang langit yang begitu luas dan tak berujung. Aku tersenyum jahil.

"diamlah"

Aku terkikik. Jika saja aku dapat melihat wajahnya, akan ada rona merah di kedua tulang pipinya walau hanya tipis.

Siapa yang menyangka seorang sasuke menyukai gadis pendiam seperti hinata. Siapa yang dapat menebak sasuke mengikuti hinata semenjak masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 junior dan bahkan memilih melanjutkan sekolah yang sama. Seorang sasuke yang egois itu kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaanya. Dia terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

"kau menyesal bersamaku?" suaranya terdengar agak parau.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "tidak, aku tak akan pernah menyesal". Banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama dan dia juga berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, walau terkadang aku tidak dapat menerima kehadirannya, tapi seiring berjalanya waktu, perasaan itu akhirnya tumbuh, berkembang dan semakin kuat. Aku merasa menjadi wanita yang beruntung karna dapat melihat sisi tersembunyinya. Dia sosok yang begitu hangat. Walau dia tak banyak bicara dan terkadang overprotective, Dia miliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"terimakasih.. hinata"

"**kita akan saling melengkapi, menerima kekurangan masing-masing dan saling mengerti. Supaya kita bisa tetap bersama"**

Minta reviewnya readers.. hontouni arigatou untuk para readers yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saya.. #bow

**Kokoro** : Hati


End file.
